Malteadas
by VodkaFlower
Summary: Típico día, tipica reunión del G8. Lukas se burla de Alfred. Alfred se molesta. Ludwig grita y Matthew no sabe que hacer. One shot, super fluff. AmeCan/DenNor/FrUk.


**Serie/Libro/Película:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Parejas: **América x Canadá/Dinamarca x Noruega/Inglaterra x Francia [otras parejas]

**Época: **ninguna.

**Narración: **3ra persona.

**Clasificación: **T/PG-13

**Género: **Humor/Romance

**¿Seriada?: **No.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Axis Powers Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekas. Solo me pertenece la base de la historia.

**One Shot/ Único capitulo.**

**Notas de Autor: **Esta historia es un pedido especial para mi amiga Hikari, ella es muy fan del AmeCan, a mí no me gusta, pero escribí esta historia para ella así que no me deje llevar por mis prejuicios sobre incesto (?) además yo soy más bien, fan del RusAme hahahaha...

**Extra: **Algunos nombres y traducciones.

Søren = Dinamarca

Lukas = Noruega

Onesided love = amor no correspondido o amor de un solo lado (traducido literal)

/Algunas palabras puede que esten mal escritas, ya que mi spell checker no agarra todas las palabras y tengo problemas ubicando si una palabra esta bien o mal escrita. Por lo tanto eviten dejar mas reviews comentando al respecto/

* * *

><p>...<p>

Alfred estaba harto de todo. Harto de las reuniones que siempre parecían no llegar a nada, harto de que cada reunión, Arthur y Francis siempre salían de pleito, harto de que por alguna extraña razón esperaban que el detuviera a esos dos, harto de que le dijeran "Alfred mantén tranquilo a tu novio." Le hartaba que todos pensaran que él estaba con Arthur! Por qué no lo estaba! El hombre era como su hermano! Como podía decir tales cosas de ellos!

Pero Alfred savia mejor que renegarles, y generalmente detenía cada pelea, pero esta vez no. Esta vez había sido demasiado, ya no podía mas.

"Por el amor de dios! Francis con un demonio solo dile a Arthur que sientes todas las tonterías que le has hecho y dile que aún lo quieres! Y Arthur, bro, vamos! Tu sabes que peleas con Francis solo para estar cercas de él! Ya es suficiente! Solo digan que se aman y déjense de este tipo de actitud infantil!" grito Alfred durante una reunión que avía estado muy pesada, y en la cual Arthur y Francis no se ponían de acuerdo en si debían dejar pasar un cargamento que venía desde China, por territorio Francés y luego hacia el Reino Unido o si debína irse en ruta directa al Reino Unido y en esta ocasión estaban los Nórdicos presentes por alguna razón, y Søren hizo el comentario que provoco la explosión anterior: "Hey Alfred, contén a tu novio, o nunca terminaremos esta reunión eh?" dijo entre risas. Se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Alfred y un codazo por parte de Lukas.

"Arthur no es mi novio, solo somos amigos!" Después de haber gritado eso, Alfred se salió de la sala de reuniones, sin importarle que la reunión aún no hubiera terminado y que Ludwig estuviera gritándole como loco que regresara.

Matthew miro como paso todo, desde su silla aun lado de Yao, quien parresia aburrido y con ganas de salir de la reunión tan fácil como Alfred. Pero estaba preocupado por la reacción de Alfred ante toda esta situación, por lo que Matthew se puso de pie, y después de unos 10 o 15 minutos de tratar de llamar la atención de Ludwig, por fin pudo disculparse y se fue tratando de buscar a Alfred. Por fin lo encontró después de buscarlo por 20 minutos, sentado con una malteada en sus manos, cerca de la cafetería del lugar, viendo hacia afuera.

Matthew se acercó un poco, no quería molestar a Alfred, pero aun así quería saber por qué Alfred avía reaccionado de esa forma por un comentario tan trivial y que siempre alguien le decía. Avanzo unos pasos más y Alfred volteo a verlo, Matthew se asustó un poco, pero luego miro que Alfred estaba con una sonrisa y que le señalaba que se sentara a su lado. Matthew cruzo los últimos pasos que le quedaban y se sentó a un lado de Alfred.

"Amm, Al... estas bien?" pregunto algo tentativo y mirando a Alfred.

"Claro que si bro, solo... solo fue mucho para mi que digan que Arthu y yo estamos juntos cuando no es asi... Arthur es como mi hermano... no podría verlo de esa forma." contesto Alfred, dándole un trago a la malteada.

"Pero, no es la primera vez que te dicen algo así, maple... P-Pero supongo que todos tienen sus límites" comento Matthew, viendo hacia la ventana que estaba frente a ellos.

"Así es..." contesto Alfred, viendo hacia la ventana también.

"Y amm... por que no les dices a todos que quieres a alguien mas o q-que estas con alguien mas, maple?" pregunto Matthew, mirando a Alfred de reojo.

"Porque no hay nadie... o al menos creo que es 'Onesided love'." contesto Alfrend volteando a ver a Matthew, quien no lo miraba.

"N-no hay nadie, maple?" pregunto de nuevo Matthew, ahora volteando un poco a ver a Alfred, solo para encontrarlo observándolo con una mirada medio extraña. "Amm Alfred?" comento, volteando a verlo completamente.

"Matty... andas con alguien?" pegunto Alfred tomando más de su malteada.

"E-eh?" contesto Matthew mirando a Alfred con los ojos muy abiertos y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

"Si bro... andas con alguien?" pregunto Alfred de nuevo. "Para saber si tengo oportunidad o no..." agrego sin mirar a Matthew a los ojos y tomando más de su malteada, con una fuerza que paresia que se tragaría el vaso a travez del popote.

"Q-QUE?! Amm... n-no... y-yo... amm... n-no s-salgo con-n n-nadie, m-maple" contesto Matthew mirando a sus manos y completamente sonrojado.

"Ah perfecto!" dijo Alfred, dejando su malteada de lado y acercándose lo más que podía a Matthew. "Entonces ya puedo decir que ando con alguien... digo si no te molesta..." comento Alfred abrazando a Matthew y mirándolo.

Matthew estaba completamente rojo y sin saber que decirle. Muchos pensamientos corrían por su mente. 'Como se enteró de lo que siento?' y 'Que le digo?' Muchas cosas corrían por su mente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alfred se acercó aún más y lo beso. Fue algo leve, solo rose de labios, pero Matthew perdió todo razonamiento en ese instante.

Alfred se alejó un poco para ver si Matthew estaba bien, y al ver su reacción, sonrió levemente y decidió besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez Matthew se armó de valor y decidió regresarle el beso a Alfred y lo tomo por sorpresa.

Alfred al sentir a Matthew, decidió que estaba en lo correcto continuar. Tentativamente tomo el labio inferior de Matthew, succionándolo ligeramente provocando un gemido leve de Matthew, y con eso aprovecho para besar más profundamente a Matthew.

Después de unos minutos, ambos necesitaban oxígeno y se separaron. Matthew seguía igual de sonrojado que hace un momento, solo que con sus lentes algo movidos en una forma graciosa. Alfred soltó a Matthew y acomodo los lentes de ambos. Luego se puso de pie y tomo la mano de un muy desconcertado Matthew y corrió en dirección a la sala de reuniones, aventando la puerta en el momento en el que Ludwig estaba diciendo los últimos puntos de la reunión.

"ATENCIÓN BROS! MATTHEW Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS DESDE HOY, POR LO TANTO DEJEN DE DECIR QUE YO ESTOY CON ARTHUR!" y para dar énfasis a su confesión, beso a Matthew frente a toda las naciones. Cada nación reacción diferente, algunos como si no fuera gran cosa, otros como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo. Francis grito como loco en francés y corrió con Matthew y Alfred y los abrazo a ambos y empezó a llorar y decir algo de 'ser un padre muy orgulloso de su hijo que por fin avía crecido'.

Matthew trato de calmar a Francis, pero este comenzó a bailar por toda la sala y a hablar en francés un poco más. Luego miro a Alfred quien parecía una persona muy diferente del que avía salido hace una o dos horas.

"A-Alfred..."

"Si?"

"De que era tu malteada?"

"De Vainilla con miel de maple"

"Lo supuse..."

"Es tu favorita, cierto?"

"Oui"

FIN.


End file.
